MistClan
MistClan's History MistClan originated from the Tribe Of Rushing Water. Many moons after Shaded Moss and his group had left, the Tribe became overpopulated once more. Misted Valley organised a group, and they left the Tribe. For many seasons, they lived in another part of the mountains, closer to the Clan's then the Tribe. Close enough to reach the Moonstone whenever an old leader died. Their names became like the modern Clan's. Sadly, a mountain lion took over their territory, and they had no Feathertail to die for them. They were forced to find a new territory. They found a deep valley with deep rivers and pine trees, and made their home there. That is where they currently live. MistClan's Territory MistClan live in a valley that is always ''filled with mist and fog. There are dense pine trees on the side of the valley, and a dark blue river running along the middle. MistClan Conformation & Roles MistClan cats are generally dark or light colors, and are given roles depending on their color. Darker cats are known as 'Shadows', and lighter cats are known as 'Mysties.' They are both warrior roles, but Shadow's hunt in the pine trees where they can use their darker pelts to blend into the shadows, and Mysties fish. Although it is one Clan, their are two main 'families.' Mysties normally mate with Mysties, and Shadow's normally mate with Shadow's. Because of this, Mysties have glossier pelts, and longer tails, while Shadows have smaller paw's and shorted fur. The leader of MistClan always has to choose a deputy of the opposite 'family,' so that each group gets a representative who gets a say in what the Clan does. Occasionally a Mystie and a Shadow mate, and have 'Mystow's', but this is rare, and normally produces ginger or bright golden kits. Kits neither Mysties or Shadows. Mystow's are normally thrown out, or recieve apprenticeships twice as long as a normal cats. This is because they train for a full period of time with a Shadow, then move on to training for a full period of time with a Mystie. Then they can choose if they would rather be a Mystie or a Shadow. MistClan Warrior Ceremony & Naming An apprentice may ask for their warrior assessment whenever they think they are ready. The medicine cat will then drug them with poppy seeds, and the sleeping apprentice is carried far off into the wilderness. They wake alone. They are only allowed to return to the Clan after one moon, so must survive by themselves. It means that they show that they can survive, and gives them time to discover themselves. Once a moon has passed, they may return to the Clan. Since they now know more about themselves, they may choose their own warrior name. A queen may name her kits anything she wishes, even if it's something cruel, like Uglykit, or a name like the Clan, like Mistkit, or if it is 'sacred' to other Clans, like Starkit. Character Sheet Name: Age: Gender: Group (Mystie or Shadow): Rank: Description (Mystie's are pale and Shadow's are dark): Kin/Mate: Allegiances '''Leader:' Dewstar (Mystie)- Very pale silver tabby tom. (Echo) Deputy: Coppertail (Shadow)- Dark russet she-cat.(Willow) Medicine Cat: Foxtail- Ginger tom. (Open) Mysties: Feathershadow: White she-cat with silver tabby makings on her face, tail, legs and paws. (Night) Berryfall: Pale grey she-cat with darker ears, paws, and tail-tip. (Echo) Speckledpebble: Cream tom with a chocolate brown face, tail and paws. (Open.) Silverleaf: Pale silver she-cat, white underbelly, black eartips and smudges around paws. (Yellow) Shadows: Leapflight: Dark brown tom. (Open) Stonetail: Dark brown tabby tom (Echo) Apprentices Finchpaw (Mystie): Light brown, tan tabby she-cat. (Open) Mistpaw (Mystie): Pale sliver tabby she-cat with black paws. (Night) Shadowedpaw (Shadow): Black smoke tabby she-cat. (Night) Flightpaw (Shadow): Dark brown tabby tom. (Open) Queens none so far Elders none so far Category:Clans Category:Locations